Kasih Ibu
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Dedicated for Mother Day, December 22/ Kasih ibu sepanjang masa, menyertai kita kemanapun kita pergi. Meski kita sering membentaknya ketika marah, namun ia akan tetap mendoakan kita. Meski kita sering melawannya ketika kesal, namun ia akan terus menyayangi kita. Ya, Ibu akan menyayangi kita selamanya, meski Sang Ibu telah tiada. Tertarik membaca?


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much TYPO, AU, OOC and so much more

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Please Enjoy... ^.^V

**Kasih Ibu**

Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, di Tokyo terdapat gosip-gosip aneh. Terlepas dari Teke-Teke, Wanita bermulut Sobek dan sebagainya.

"…tidak! Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" kata Ino ngotot. Aku, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sangat-sangat menyukai cerita horror. Tapi, kalau cerita juga yang logis lah," ujar Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Ino, prihatin.

Ino melotot tak terima dan menepis tangannya, "aku serius! Terserahlah jika kalian tak ingin percaya. Ku harap kalian bertemu dengannya," gerutunya dan dia kembali diam menikmati bento yang sudah setengah dimakannya. Aku berpandangan dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

"Olahraga kali ini gerakkan otot-otot malas kalian untuk senam lantai. Aku sangat bersyukur jika ada tulang kalian yang patah," kata Ibiki-_sensei_ malas. Dia memang terkenal sebagai Guru Pembenci Murid. Apalagi dengan perawakannya yang seram, muka mirip preman, suara serak-serak sok seksi, dan napas bau.

"Ino, ayo berpasangan denganku," ajakku saat Ino sedang meregangkan badannya sendirian.

"Oke," katanya dan kami melakukan peregangan secara bersamaan. Namun tak lama setelahnya, gerakan Ino terhenti dan matanya fokus pada suatu objek.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat objek yang dilihat oleh Ino. Aku hanya melihat sesosok yang tidak jelas di gerbang sekolah. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat sosok tersebut lebih jelas, namun aku hanya tetap melihat siluet hitam yang buram.

"Terkutuklah mata rabun ini," gerutuku sambil menyipitkan mataku. Aku menoleh kearah Ino yang sekarang ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"…itu… wanita yang kuceritakan tadi," kata Ino pelan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, dan ingatan tentang percakapan omong kosong itu kembali kuingat. "Ah, maksudmu wanita yang membawa anak dan selalu meminta permen, bukan?" tanyaku mengingat-ingat.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "ya. Lihat, aku tak bohong kan?" tanyanya ngotot. Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya jika menanggapi cerita omong kosong tersebut. Aku baru akan mendebatnya, namun Ino sudah menarik tanganku dan menuntunku menuju Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mengobrol tentang pertandingan sepak bola kemarin.

"…ya. Coba saja kalau pemain bernomor punggung– Oh! Ino, Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menutus perkataan Shikamaru.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan melirik Ino. "Kami bertemu dengannya," kata Ino semangat.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berpandangan bingung. "Bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bertemu dengan perempuan itu!" kata Ino tegas.

Melihat tatapan bingung Sasuke dan Shikamaru aku menjelaskan. "Maksudnya, dia baru saja bertemu dengan hantu khayalannya," jawabku malas. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendesah keras.

"Astaga! Kau masih saja percaya pada cerita konyol itu? Lupakan saja. Kami tak mau mendengar omong kosong tersebut," kata Shikamaru tegas. Ino tampak hampir menangis, namun ia menahannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Kau juga melihatnya 'kan Sakura?" tanya Ino padaku. Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga memandangku.

"Sebenarnya yang kulihat tadi hanyalah siluet seseorang karena mata terkutukku ini tak mampu melihat lebih dari jarak 25 cm," jelasku. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tersenyum puas.

"Dengar, tak ada yang akan percaya pada omong kosong seperti itu. Kembalilah melakukan pemanasan atau Ibiki-_sensei_ akan memotong kalian berdua," ujar Sasuke bijak. Aku setuju namun aku lupa kalau Ino bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala jika ia mau. Lebih keras dari beton dan baja mungkin.

Jadilah ia menarik kami bertiga menuju gerbang sekolah untuk misi paling penting: Apakah wanita itu hantu atau bukan?

"Gila! Penting banget," gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju gerbang SMP Konohagakure.

Setelah cukup dekat, aku dapat melihat secara keseluruhan siluet tersebut. Adalah seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah dan ia menggendong seorang bayi. Ia memakai baju kaos berwarna putih lusuh dan rok _rimple _selutut. Rambutnya panjang dan ia hanya menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. Tatapannya nyaris kosong namun ia tersenyum

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa kami berempat. Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Aku berdehem. "Jadi, ada perlu apa Anda kemari?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap formal. Wanita itu menoleh padaku dalam tatapan nyaris kosongnya.

"Apa kalian memiliki permen?" tanyanya yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaanku yang baru saja kuajukan.

Kami bertatapan heran dan anehnya Ino mengulukan sebuah permen pada wanita itu. "Silahkan," katanya.

Wanita itu menerima permen itu dengan tangannya yang kurus dan menyedihkan. Ia tersenyum pada Ino. "Terima kasih," katanya parau.

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana terasa canggung. Ada atmosfer yang menekan membuat suasana secanggung ini. Aku melihat kearah sang bayi yang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan ibunya. "Anak Anda… eh… lucu…" kataku memulai percakapan.

Dia menatap kearahku dan berkata, "kau ingin menggendongnya?" tanyanya. Dia melepas kelonan pada bayinya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan kikuk. Wajar kan, aku anak tunggal.

"_Kawaii_," bisik Ino di sebelahku. Bayi tersebut mulai membuka mata dan Ino mengelus pipi tembemnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga mulai bermain dengan bayi dalam gendonganku. Bayi tersebut menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dan tertawa.

"Hei! Anak-anak pemalas! Pulang saja kalian!" teriak Ibiki-_sensei_ dari lapangan. Kami berempat terlonjak dan aku segera mengembalikan bayi tersebut pada ibunya.

"Eh… Kurasa kita harus kembali," kataku dan pamit pada ibu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bohong kan?" tanya Ino ketika pelajaran Matematika berakhir.

Aku mengangguk sedikit, "yah… Mungkin," jawabku sambil menerawang. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan bergumam kecil. "Tapi, masa perempuan seperti itu dibilang misterius sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kurasa karena ia meminta permen pada tiap orang yang ia temui," jawab Matsuda logis.

"Yah, itu bisa dibilang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kita nonton yuk?" ajakku.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian jam olahraga tersebut, wanita itu sering kali datang ke SMP-ku. Ia datang dan berdiri di gerbang sekolah sambil menggendong anaknya. Dan, ia selalu bertanya hal yang sama, "apa kau punya pemen?"

Siang itu hujan turus dengan deras. Membuat pelajaran olahraga ditiadakan. Sebagai gantinya, kami belajar Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup. Sayang, guru olahraga kami –Ibiki-_sensei_– adalah guru yang paling malas yang hobinya adalah menggerutu dan berkata hal yang jelek tentang muridnya. Jadilah selama dua jam pelajaran tak ada guru dan kami memiliki jam bebas.

"Hei lihat. Bukankah itu wanita yang sering meminta permen?" tanya Sasuke keras pada kami bertiga berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan.

Aku memakai kacamataku dan melihat kearah objek yang Sasuke lihat. Dan, benar saja, seorang perempuan sedang berdiri ditengah hujan sambil menggendong anaknya. "Iya. Sedang apa ia disini?" tanyaku sambil bergidik.

"Apa dia sudah lama berada di tengah hujan tersebut?" tanya Ino dengan intonasi rendah. Aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. _Gila! Perempuan itu sudah gila!_

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Shikamaru dan kami berempat turun ke bawah untuk menemui wanita tersebut.

"Ano… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir begitu melihat wanita tersebut sedang menunggu di tengah hujan. Dia melihatku dan sebersit perasaan aneh telintas di hatiku.

"Apa… kau punya permen?" tanyanya lemah. Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Ingin sekali aku berteriak "APA KAU GILA?" namun aku menahan lidahku dan malah tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi?" tanyaku lagi. Namun ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengulangi pertanyaannya. Aku berpandangan bingung dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Ino, namun mereka juga menatapku dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Pada akhirnya aku memberinya sebongkah permen dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia pergi menjauh dari SMP Konohagakure.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, dia mencurigakan! Maksudku, siapa yang sanggup berdiri di tengah hujan hanya untuk permen? Apa dia gila?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di loker sepatu.

"Sakura, pakai sepatumu," kata Ino sambil memakai sepatunya. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali? Pasti ada sesuatu tentang perempuan tersebut!" kataku lagi berusaha mencari perhatian Ino.

Ino menghela napas. "Entahlah Sakura. Kurasa itu cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya," kata Ino.

"Cinta ibu pada anaknya? Apa membiarkan anaknya kehujanan selama dua jam itu merupakan bukti cinta? Kau pasti bercanda," gerutuku.

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja? Puas?" tanya Ino cuek. Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Idemu brilian Ino-_chan_! Aku akan memberi tahu Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengenai rencana itu!"

.

.

.

"Kami menolak!" kata Shikamaru dan Sasuke serempak yang membuatku kecewa.

"Ke-Kenapa? Ayolah… _Onegai_~" kataku sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku seperti berdoa.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kepalanya sudah terbetur sesuatu yang keras bukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya seru juga. Kali ini saja ya," kata Inoi ikut memohon. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"Ya ya ya~! Kali ini sajaaaa ya?" kataku lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya mengikutinya saja ya," kata Sasuke pasrah. Aku bertepuk tangan.

"Ya! Hanya mengikutinya," ujarku semangat.

.

.

.

"Benarkah perempuan itu tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan masih fokus pada perempuan yang sekarang sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bobrok yang lama terbengkalai.

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat, dia masuk ke dalam rumah hancur itu," jawab Shikamaru memberi jawaban. Sesuai pembicaraan kami di loker sepatu, kami mengikutinya. Dan, sampailah kami pada sebuah rumah tua yang bobrok.

"Ayo kita masuk," kataku pelan dan Sasuke segera mencekal tanganku.

"Pejanjiannya adalah _mengikutinya_. Bukan masuk sembarang ke rumahnya," kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Ya, aku tahu sih, tapi aku masih penasaran sekali dengan perempuan itu.

"Eh? Tapi kita sudah sampai sejauh ini… Sayang sekali jika kita pulang," kataku memohon.

"Memang sampai sejauh ini perjanjian kita Sakura," kata Sasuke tajam. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Ayolah… Aku penasaran sekali dengan wanita tersebut… Kita ke dalam ya… _Onegai_," kataku lagi. Namun aku tahu bahwa tatapan Sasuke sudah tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.

"Begini saja. Kau dan Shikamaru yang masuk ke dalam. Aku dan Ino menunggu di luar," saran Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku yang masuk dan kau yang menunggu di luar? Bukankah tak adil?" protes Shikamaru tak terima.

"Tak ada yang adil di dunia ini Shikamaru. Lagipula, bukankah kau tidak percaya pada hantu?" kata Sasuke memanas-manasi Shikamaru.

"Aku memang tidak takut hantu! Tapi bagaimana jika rumah itu merupakan sarang teroris? Lalu nanti aku disandera dan dibunuh? Organ dalamku di jual dan mayatku di mutilasi?" kata Shikamaru sambil bergidik.

Aku menghela napas. "Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan sangat bersyukur," kataku malas. "Kau ini laki-laki bukan?" tanyaku jengkel. "Jadilah lelaki sejati," kataku mantap sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dengar Shikamaru Nara! Harus ada yang menjaga keadaan tetap tenang. Dan, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Paham?" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dengan enggan.

Dan, pada akhirnya aku dan Shikamaru melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah bobrok tersebut.

.

.

.

Rumah tersebut bahkan sudah tidak layak untuk ditinggal. Gerbangnya sudah karatan dan lepas dari engsselnya. Cat temboknya sudah terkelupas dan kaca-kaca yang ada di rumah tersebut sudah pecah. Halamannya tidak terawat dan hanya ditumbuhi rumput liar. Aku berjalan di belakang Shikamaru.

Matsuda membuka pintu depan secara perlahan dan keadaan dalamnya tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan luarnya. Bau apek dan debu tercium dari sekeliling ruangan. Aku merasa perutku bergolak tak enak.

"Ada yang tinggal di rumah seperti ini?" bisik Shikamaru gemetar. Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Perempuan itu," jawabku kaku juga. Lantainya lembab dan sedikit licin. Kami berjalan cukup dalam sampai kami mendengar sebuah nyanyian dari sebuah ruangan.

"…nina bobo ooh nina bobo…" Seketika itu aku bergidik. Suara perempuan itu sedang bernyanyi.

Shikamaru menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan aku mengehembuskan napas dengan tertahan. Lelaki yang menjadi teman sekelasku dan sahabatku itu menoleh kearahku dan aku mengangguk. Akhirnya dari celah pintu ruangan tersebut kami berdua menoleh ke dalam ruangan tempat sumber suara itu.

Aku rasa dulunya ruangan itu merupakan sebuah ruang pertemuan. Dari celah pintu, aku melihat perempuan itu sedang membuka sebuah permen dan mengulumnya. Setelah cukup lama, ia mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya pada anaknya.

"Permen itu untuk anaknya?" tanyaku dengan jijik.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan kasih seorang ibu," gumam Shikamaru kecil. Mungkin saja.

Bayi tersebut lalu melihat kami dan menarik syal yang dipakai ibunya, mungkin maksudnya untuk memberitahu ada tamu. Namun aku tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi ketika ia selesai menarik syal ibunya.

PLUK!

Sebuah benda yang tadinya menjadi kepala sang ibu jatuh ke lantai, dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Aku terkesiap dan kurasakan Shikamaru juga tegang. Dengan santai, ibunya memasang kepalanya kembali.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan nyaring lepas dari mulutku. Dalam sekejab, mahluk itu (aku tak bisa menyebutnya manusia lagi) menoleh kearah kami. Aku ingin lari detik itu juga, namun kakiku berubah jadi aspal, dan hanya diam di tempat. Kurasakan Shikamaru juga mengalami hal yang sama.

BRAK!

Pintu didobrak oleh Sasuke dan Ino dibelakangnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri kami.

"A…A…" Aku tak dapat bersuara. Rasanya seluruh kemampuan berbicaraku menguap karena teriakan tadi. Jadi, dengan tangan gemetar aku hanya menunjuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

"KYAAA!" Ino ikut menjerit ketika melihat sosok mahluk tersebut. Dia memegang kepalanya di tangan kanan dan dia bahkan tak bisa disebut manusia lagi!

Tubuhnya tercabik sehingga menyisakan beberapa organ yang masih menggantung. Tulang bahunya lepas, dan beberapa bagian ototnya sobek. Jantungnya pecah dan paru-parunya bolong. Rusuknya hanya tinggal dua pasang dan ususnya berceceran di lantai.

"Mah… Mahluk apa i..itu…?" tanya Ino gagap. Dia mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke.

Kepalanya hancur sebagian. Otaknya keluar dan salah satu rongga matanya bolong. Mulutnya sobek sehingga mengingatkanku pada Wanita bermulut Sobek namun ini lebih parah.

"Bayi…nya…. Selamatkan… bayinya," ujar Sasuke setelah ia mendapat kesadaran dan keberaniannya lagi.

Aku melangkah pelan-pelan ke dalam ruangan tersebut untuk menyelamatkan bayi tak berdosa itu dari mahluk naas itu. Namun ketika aku akan menggendongnya, pergelangan kakiku dicengkeram oleh sesuatu.

Sebuah tangan yang hampir membusuk. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mahluk itu tepat berada di depanku. Bau anyir darah segera merasuki indra penciumanku.

"Kembalikan… kembalikan bayiku…" katanya serak. Aku mengeratkan gendonganku pada bayi itu dan merusaha menyentak lepas cengkraman yang terasa begitu mematikan.

"T…Tidak…! Lepaskan… aku…!" ujarku sambil berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Kau tak bisa membayangkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan mahluk seperti itu.

Kakiku gemetar dan tanganku melemah. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan bayi tersebut karena tak berdaya sebelum aku menyadari Sasuke mengendap-endap di belakang mahluk itu dengan sebuah kursi tua reyot dari ruangan tersebut.

BRAK!

Dipukulnya makhluk itu sampai terlempar dan melepaskan cengkramannya padaku. Dia membimbingku keluar bersama dengan bayinya. Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia diseret masuk oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

"Kembalikan bayiku!" kata mahluk itu keras. Seluruh tubuhnya berceceran di ruangan tersebut. Ia melempar Sasuke ke dinding dan dengan suara debuman keras, Sasuke terpuruk di lantai.

"KYAAAA!" Yang sanggup berteriak di saat seperti ini hanyalah Ino. Aku bahkan tak sanggup bergerak dan melepaskan pelukanku pada bayi tersebut.

"…k-kita… harus ke-keluar dari… s-sini.." gumam Shikamaru.

"Sasuke… Kita harus menyelamatkannya…" kata Ino panik.

"KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN!" raungnya marah dan dia mulai terbentuk lagi. Dia berlari menerjang kearahku dan dalam hitungan detik, aku dihempaskannya ke seberang ruangan.

Rasa nyeri dan remuk menghantam punggungku. Bayi tersebut masih dalam gendonganku dan aku mendekapnya erat-erat. Penglihatanku memburam dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Namun aku masih berusaha menjaga kesadaranku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut bayi dalam gendonganku namun aku bertekad untuk tidak melepaskannya. Tapi kekuatannya bukanlah kekuatan manusia. Dengan mudah ia mencengkeram tanganku sampai rasanya tulangku remuk, dan mengambil bayinya.

Entah dari mana, Shikamaru menjadi pemberani dan menghantam lagi mahluk tersebut. Namun kali ini ia lebih sigap dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya oleng sedikit dan kembali lagi berdiri tegak. Ketika perhatiannya teralih ke Shikamaru, Ino merebut bayinya dan lari ke luar ruangan.

"BAYIKU! KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU!" raungnya lagi dan ia segera mengejar Ino. Aku bangun dengan sedikit tertatih dan Shikamaru sedang membantu Sasuke bangun. Lalu kami mengikuti mereka berdua ke lantai atas (jujur saja aku menggerutu. Kenapa Inoi harus memilih lantai atas? Kenapa tidak keluar dari rumah ini?).

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai atas, Ino terpuruk di pojokkan dangan bayi tersebut di pelukannya. Dia terisak kecil ketika mahluk itu menggeram padanya.

"Kembalikan… KEMBALIKAN BAYIKU!" raungnya dan dia siap mencekik Ino.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak sebuah suara. Dan sedetik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah teriakan Inoi.

"Hentikan! Bayimu sakit! Dia terkena hipotermia! Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!" teriak Ino lagi. Ino memang hebat. Dalam keadaan hampir mati pun, dia masih bisa teriak sekencang itu.

"Bayiku! BAYIKU!" raung mahluk itu lebih keras lagi. Dia berlari kearah Ino yang mendekap bayinya lebih erat.

"KALAU KAU BEGITU PEDULI PADA BAYIMU, KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBIARKAN KAMI MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" raung Ino nyaring. Wajahnya memerah antara karena menangis atau marah. Mahluk itu berhenti di depan Ino. Sangat dekat namun Ino menatapnya nyalang.

"Ino itu hebat sekali ya…" bisik Shikamaru di telingaku. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Dia sakit! Dia sakit karena kau membiarkannya kehujanan selama dua jam! Kalau kau begitu peduli, seharusnya kau membiarkan kami mengurus bayimu!" ujar Ino tegas.

"Kau… Bayiku…" gumam mahluk itu.

"Ya! Kalau kau begitu peduli padanya, biarkan kami membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan ke panti asuhan," ujar Ino lagi.

"…kalian… mau melakukannya?" tanyanya parau.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kudengar isakan mahluk itu. "Biarkan… aku memeluknya…" gumam mahluk itu.

Aku ingin menjerit pada Ino dan berkata "JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT!" Namun aku hanya melihat dari depan ruangan tersebut.

Ino memberi bayi itu dan mahluk tersebut menerimanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena mahluk itu membelakangiku namun Ino tersenyum. "Dia akan ingat. Dia akan ingat bahwa kau adalah ibunya," kata Ino lembut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kau memberikan bayi itu?" tanyaku ketika kami sedang menunggu di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ino tersenyum.

"Dia menyusui anaknya," jawabnya singkat.

"Menyusui? Maksudmu dia…"

"Iya," jawab Ino sebelum Shikamaru sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, syukurlah ini sudah berakhir. Dengan begini tak akan ada lagi perempuan yang membawa anak dan meminta permen," kataku lega. Shikamaru dan Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Aku baru ingat!" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kami bertiga memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Wanita itu… merupakan korban dari kecelakaan lima bulan yang lalu," jelas Sasuke.

"Kecelakaan apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kecelakaan kereta api. Kejadiannya terjadi saat wanita itu baru pulang dalam membeli makanan untuk bayinya," jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu selama ini ia tak bisa ke alam baka karena mengkhawatirkan anaknya? Dia berubah menjadi arwah dan mengasuh anaknya di bekas rumah yang ia tempati? Wow," kataku tak jelas antara senang, takut, jijik, atau apapun itu nama perasaannya. "Yah… Kalau begitu wajar ia meminta permen pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Tapi, intinya aku bersyukur ini sudah selesai," gumamku lagi.

Ya, semua sudah selesai.

**SELESAI**

* * *

**A/N: Jadi, cerita ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk merayakan Hari Ibu, tanggal 22 Desember. Kalau biasanya saat Hari Ibu kita memilih cerita bertema Keluarga, saya mengangkat cerita bertema horror (tapi kayaknya gak dapet ya kesan 'horror'nya?). Nah, apakah kalian mendapat pesan moralnya? Sekarang, setelah kalian membaca cerita ini, temuilah ibu kalian, peluk ia, dan renungkan. Karena berkat beliau kita semua ada disini. **

**SELAMAT HARI IBU**

**Last word,**

**RnR Please **


End file.
